


Midoriya's soul magic

by apothemoss



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Toga Himiko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Training Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Amajiki Tamaki Needs a Hug, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Anxious Amajiki Tamaki, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Amajiki Tamaki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Toga Himiko, BAMF Toogata Mirio, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, BAMF Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Kaminari Denki, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice Lives, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Parent Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Hadou Nejire is a Good Friend, Hagakure Tooru is a Good Friend, Hagakure Tooru is a Little Shit, Hispanic Sero Hanta, Hurt Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Insecure Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka & Kaminari Denki are Childhood Friends, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Jirou Kyouka is in the Bakusquad, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou Has PTSD, Kirishima Eijirou Has Self-Esteem Issues, Kirishima Eijirou Has Two Moms, Kirishima Eijirou Has a Crush, Kirishima Eijirou Needs a Hug, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kurogiri is Shirakumo Oboro, Lawyer Midoriya Inko, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Mentioned Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Mentioned Toga Himiko, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Minor Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Multi, Musician Jirou Kyouka, Ojiro Mashirao is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Sero Hanta, Pansexual Toga Himiko, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Pining Uraraka Ochako, Pro Hero Amajiki Tamaki, Pro Hero Jirou Kyouka, Pro Hero Kaminari Denki, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Amajiki Tamaki, Protective Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Protective Sero Hanta, Protective Toga Himiko, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sero Hanta is a Good Friend, Stoner Mina Ashido, Stoner Sero Hanta, Submissive Amajiki Tamaki, Supportive Uraraka Ochako, Sweet Toga Himiko, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Tired Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Tired Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toga Himiko Needs a Hug, Toga Himiko Redemption, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Toogata Mirio Has a Quirk, Toogata Mirio Needs a Hug, Toogata Mirio is a Good Friend, Toogata Mirio is a Good Significant Other, Top Uraraka Ochako, Trans Hagakure Tooru, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Why Did I Write This?, Wingman Ashido Mina, Worried Midoriya Inko, Yandere Toga Himiko, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, Young Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, fuck endeavor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothemoss/pseuds/apothemoss
Summary: Midoriya Izuku a child who can see and manipulate the soul's magic starts his journey into UAwhile try not to die with his unusual abilities and even more unusual eyes will he reach hisdreams while he's  or will he die trying( used my own ideas for some of the magic outside of Undertale's base rules will all be explained )
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 10





	Midoriya's soul magic

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I have no clue what I'm doing, so yeah first story probably gonna suck  
> Wish me luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya quirk awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a warning 
> 
> its probably gonna suck
> 
> also this chapter is pretty short sorry

* * *

Inko Midoriya was insulted on the day she was giving birth of course her husband wasn't there he never was anymore through the pain medicine she decided he would never meet Izuku the name she , no thanks to him, decided to give her son. She was happy despite the pain, but as soon as saw the doctor's face she was worried he looked scared, almost disgusted and then he said something that made her panic "Is that part of his quirk? " she panicked what type of quirk mutation could make a doctor pause!

"It appears to be a mutation caused by part of his quirk doctor. '' a shocked yet tired looking nurse answered. 

Inko let out a sigh of relief not only did he have a quirk he was in good health as well or at least she hoped he was.

“would you like to hold him” the nurse asked, without thinking she replied “yes!”

she saw what the doctor meant: his eyes were just black spheres with unmoving white irises containing black pupils that seemed like they were staring through her almost like they were judging her soul.

* * *

Doctor Aki had worked here for 7 year but Izuku was the first. To start he had no visible nerves but she could tell he still had feeling and muscle control, second and somehow even weirder still she felt like she was being judged while she worked so did anyone else who happened to be noticed by him, third while she made sure he was in good enough health to leave she noticed that he had abnormally pale skin to the point where you could see his muscles under bright enough light. Honestly she felt like he wasn't supposed to be alive like he was breaking reality, but she couldn't give her personal opinions so she only wrote about his physical condition on a note before releasing him and his mother from the hospital.

* * *

When Izuku turned four and a half his quirk still hadn’t manifest plus his vision was weird he was starting to see people as colors that thy weren't like how Katsuki appear to have an yellow tint while Inko had a light blue one and Matsu his classmate had a pink one. So his mother after calming decided to take him to a quirk specialist ,no not the one Hisashi had recommended, after a four hour drive during which Izuku and his curious heart had managed to ask what she was sure was over at least a hundred questions, so by the time they had arrived Inko was very happy to get out of the car.

* * *

Midoriya was ecstatic he was finally going to find out what his quirk was he tried to run in but he failed to realize that he had to watch out for the stairs despite them being painted a horrifying mix of yellows and oranges he somehow missed them. Causing him to trip over them before being caught by his mother using her quirk on his shirt, who then practically carried him up the stairs into the specialist's office. Midoriya decided he liked this doctor, he told him what each machine did as it did its specified job and how he used them distracting Midoriya making the hour all the tests took feel like minutes.

"Miss Midoriya I have finished the test and your son appears to be Quirkl- " he never finished his sentence as car alarms started blaring and going off silencing everyone in the building.

Midoriya watched as all the adults started to gather over their so he followed and heard a stranger with 4 eyes yell "a villain here that's im-imposible." 

Not thinking, only wanting to watch the villain be beaten despite his unusual sight he rushed forward through the crowd and saw a hero he couldn't recognize trying to fight villains one who could breathe fire, another who was holding a car in one hand an three other who weren't using their quirks. he felt his mother trying to get him to go back but he didn't want to so he resisted it.

 **it didn't take a second for him to regret that** , as the hand he was trying to resist disappears as a chain wraps itself around his mother taking her as a hostage causing the hero to stop, and causing Midoriya to panic. 

"Release her now " yelled a hero he hadn't seen before. 

" no don't let him his quirk is body transfer he'll just posses her body once she's too far away for us to catch " fear cover Midoriya's face as he came to the conclusion that he had just lost his mother.

laughter so much laughter came from the villain who was still holding his mother "that's right I can posses anything I touch so what's it going to be hero kill me and the lady so i can't escape or let us both leave here it really is your choice"

Midoriya felt the color on his mother face drain as the villain continued to laugh " what will it be separate a family and lock us both up in jail or kill both of us right here and make a child an orphan?"

Midoriya had one emotion and it overpowered everything else

_**DETERMINATION TO SAVE** _

his body acted for him and it reached out with his hand which he noticed felt like instinct and pointed down the villain fell fast like gravity tripled on him causing a scream form his mother. he focused on his mother who was staring at him and noticed the black fire going towards her at high speeds and he moved no he teleported between them and stared at the fire before him almost like he had done this before and formed a green barrier blocking it. the man holding the car moved to through it at them and he pointed his know open right hand at him and closed it causing purple wire to hold him and the car it place. he noticed that he felt something start to run down from his eyes thinking it was his tears he ignored it in favor of focusing on the villain who was know trying to run away he clenched his hand and appeared above him he punched his hand orange for some reason and the villain fell. he looked at the other two and noticed they were frozen in place by fear. his mother was save and that's what matter so he went to wipe away his tears and finally noticed he wasn't crying water, it was blood he was crying blood and lots of it. "oh that's not good."

* * *

Aizawa was stunned no scared he did no he felt something, he might have only been a pro hero for a two years but he new these guys were incredibly dangerous and yet one kid took all of them out in five seconds before passing out. "Izuku!" 

the scream snapped him back to reality as the women being held hostage ran towards the boy catching him before his head hit the pavement . 

"mam do you know this child "

"yes he my son t-that w-was-s h-his-s q-quirk manifesting" she was crying with admiration and relief.

Aizawa realized something this child will be, no maybe he already is even stronger than All Might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no clue when ill finish the next chapter 
> 
> power summary  
> Light blue space or teleportation based abilities  
> Dark blues control over weight and gravity  
> Green healing or energy projection  
> Yellow shoot or activate abilities  
> Orange enhance the body or mind  
> purple control things  
> pink ??????????????///  
> red ??????????  
> more details next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue when I'll finish the next chapter


End file.
